gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
True Colors
True Colors, en español Verdaderos Colores, es una canción presentada en el episodio Hairography, cantada por New Directions. Se encuentra en el álbum Glee: The Music, Volume 2, así como también está incluida en el videojuego Glee Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1. También es presentada en el episodio Believability del reality show The Glee Project. La versión original pertenece a Cyndi Lauper, de su segundo álbum de estudio, titulado "True Colors". Contexto de la Canción En el episodio Hairography, los chicos de New Directions se reúnen en el auditorio para cantar esta canción, luego de que Will decida que no se hará la cabellografía en el número para las Seccionales. El solo fue cantado por Tina y fue su primer solo luego de "Tonight" y "I Kissed a Girl". Es el primer solo de Tina que se lanza como Single. The Glee Project En el episodio Believability, esta canción es la tarea semanal con la cual los participantes deben mostrar su credibilidad ante Jenna Ushkowitz, la invitada de la semana. Finalmente, Jenna elige a Hannah como la ganadora del desafío. Letra New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, Tina: You with the sad eyes Don't be discouraged Oh, I realize It's hard to take courage In a world full of people You can lose sight of it all And the darkness it's inside you Can make you feel so small Tina con New Directions (Tina): But I see your true colors Shining through I see your true colors (And that's) why I love you So, don't be afraid To let them show Your true colors True colors Are beautiful (Like a rainbow) New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, Tina (con New Directions): Show me a smile then (New Directions: Ah, ah, ah) Don't be unhappy Can't remember when (New Directions: ahhh) I last saw you laughing If this world makes you crazy (New Directions: Ah, ah, ah) And you've (taken all you can bear) You call me up (New Directions: Ah, ah,ah) Because you know I'll be there Tina con New Directions (Tina): (And I'll see your) true colors Shining through (I see your) true colors (And that's) why I love you So, don't be afraid (To let them show) Your true colors True colors (Are beautiful like a rainbow) New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, Ah, ah, ah, aahh Tina: I can't remember when I last saw you laughing Tina con New Directions (Tina): If this world makes you crazy You've taken all you can bear (You call me up) (New Directions: You call me up) (Because you) know I'll be there Tina con New Directions (New Directions): And I'll see your true colors (Shining through) (Tina: I see you shining, through) (I see your) true colors And that's why I (love you) (Tina: That's why I love you!) (So, don't be afraid) (New Directions: Be afraid) To let them show Your true colors True colors (Tina: I'll see your) True colors Shining through (Tina: Yeah!) (I see your) true colors And that's why I love you So, don't be afraid To let them show Your true colors True colors Tina: True colors Are beautiful like a rainbow New Directions: Ah, ah, ah, Galeria images (72).jpg images (73).jpg images (74).jpg images (75).jpg descarga (17).jpg descarga (18).jpg TrueColors3.gif TrueColors4.gif TrueColors5.gif TrueColors6.gif TrueColors7.gif TrueColors8.gif Videos thumb|right|300 px thumb|left|295 px thumb|center|300 px Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 2 Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por New Directions Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Tina Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el auditorio Categoría:Canciones del episodio Hairography Categoría:Canciones del episodio TGP:Believability Categoría:The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por los participantes de The Glee Project Categoría:Canciones de la primera temporada Categoría:Glee: Karaoke Revolution - Volumen 1 Categoría:Canciones individuales Categoría:Solos Categoría:10.000.000 Categoría:Solos de Tina